It's gone to far
by music-lover02
Summary: Because of her success, Maka is ostracized and bullied by other students. But soon the bullying starts to get out of hand. Maka ends up getting hurt, and it nearly pushes Kid over the edge. What happens when he finally snaps? Rated T for violence. KidxMaka and possible SoulxLiz
1. The first and the worst

**A/N: This is my first Soul Eater fanfic (actually my very first fanfic) so please review so I know what to get better at!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Soul Eater (I wish!)**

I ran through the crowd at top speed, not caring what the others thought of me. I only had one thought on my mind. And that was getting to him before he did something stupid and hurt someone or himself…

_Flashback:_

(A/N: Yes, this whole thing is a flash back even though it's not in italics)

I was walking to Stein's room, my long black Jacket swaying behind me in the empty hall. Normally, when there was a large crowd of students, I would take it off as I walked from class to class, but now most of the kids were outside for the free time. It was such a nice day that even the teachers didn't like the idea of being cooped up inside. Well, all the teachers except Stein of course.

That's the whole reason I'd been there. That and the fact that I really hadn't wanted to see the other kids. After we'd defeated the Kishin, those in the group that worked alongside us meaning, Ox, Kim, and Kilik, as well as their weapons, had become really close to the others and I. Jacqueline and Kim were fitting in really well with Tsubaki, Liz and Patty. Kilik and the twins were always hanging out with Soul and Black*Star, and Ox and Harvar were hanging out with me and Kid. Even though those guys were now our friends, a bunch of the other students seemed to resent us now.

At first, everyone had been really happy and nice. There were always parties, and people invited us over almost every night. I hadn't been sure if I'd liked it or not, but the others seemed to like being popular, so I kept my opinion to myself and tried to have some fun. However, all that's changed now.

Lately, it was like the other students had gotten tired of us being popular. The teachers used us as fighting and Soul Resonance examples, and always told the other students that we were the "goal bar" and that we were the ones that they should strive to be like.

I don't think they liked that too much.

So now we (sadly meaning me, Kid, Tsubaki, Liz and Patty. Soul and Black*Star were still soaking up the attention and I guess were entertainment for the other students) were teased by the other students. It hadn't been so bad at first, little things like teasing and name calling. But by now it had gone to things being thrown at us, vandalism, and our stuff being knocked out of our hands in the hallways. I seemed to get it the worst. By being the girl who had killed the Kishin, I was the one most resented. I'd been getting bruises from the things kids were throwing at me. And they had vandalized my locker so many times, that I was even allowed to keep my things in Stein's room. That also stopped things from being knocked out of my hands as much.

That was the reason I'd been walking to Stein's, some of the "bullying" had gotten out of hand, and I'd ended up needing stitches. Stein was supposed to take them out today. I'd tried my best not to make a big deal about it, I didn't want people to think I was trying to get more attention by saying I was bullied. Normally, I wouldn't have even called it bullying, just other kids taking out some anger and me being accidently caught in the crossfire. It'd been a horrible excuse not to tell someone, at least that's what Kid had told me.

_FLASHBACK WITHIN FLASHBACK:_

The worst act of bulling so far had happened three weeks before. I'd been walking back to the apartment Soul and I shared after staying after school to talk to Miss Marie and go to the library, as well as the store, so it was late (the path I'd taken that night as a short cut happened to go behind Gallows Manor) when it happened. I had been about two blocks from Kid's when three older boys from the DWMA had pushed me into the alley way I'd been walking by. It shocked me when they pushed me in, and I ended up losing my balance and landed on my arm. It hurt, and I let out a little shriek of pain. That's when one of the boys had pulled me up by my pigtails, and told me to shut up or he might hurt me. Cowering against the wall, and with tears in my eyes, I nodded.

The boy holding my hair had then told the tall, lanky boy with long ratted blond-brown hair, to stand at the entrance to the ally and be a look out. He'd nodded and slowly walked to the opening between the two buildings. He then pulled out a cigarette, and started smoking. I'd expected the boy holding me to yell at him, before I realized it was his cover, his reason for just standing out on the sidewalk.

Then the boy had turned to his other accomplice, a medium height one with hair to bright to be natural. Who'd known boys dyed their hair ridiculous color shades too? Either way he told the boy to grab my stuff and look for anything valuable. I started to protest, but the boy just swung me around and slapped me hard across the face. I wouldn't be surprised if I ended up with a bruise from that. Though, I had a feeling a bruise would be the least of my worries if this went on to much longer.

As I had been wincing and holding my face between my hands, I managed to get a glimpse of the boy. I hadn't been able to see his hair, but I had been able to see a line of acne down his left cheek, and two angry blue eyes.

"What do you want?" I asked the blue eyed boy. He looked shocked, as if he hadn't known his prey could speak. He regained his composure, and then punched me in the gut. I'd doubled over, groaning in pain and trying to catch my breath.

"Did I say you could speak?" He asked me, his hands on his hips. It seemed like such a girly gesture that if the situation hadn't been so serious, and if I had not had a very real fear of dying in that cold, dark alleyway, I might've laughed. "No?" He asked again, answering his own question. "Didn't think so."

Just then the boy with the hair job shouted out that he found something. He then held my cell phone out to the blue eyed boy, dangling it like a prize he could win.

"Oh, score!" the blue eyed boy said as he took my phone from the hair dye boy. He snatched it up like it was worth a million dollars, not just some cheap thing I'd gotten just so I could be connected. I started to protest again, but the boy just kicked me without even turning around. This time, I was going to end up on the ground. As I fell, I could see the hair dyed boy looking at me sympathetically, as if he felt sorry for me. I couldn't understand why he would give me that look, since he was one of the ones doing this to me. Then I landed hard on my side in a puddle, it was so cold that it stopped all of my brain function for a moment.

As the blue eyed boy was messing through my phone, trying to find Lord Death knows what, it started to ring. The blue eyed boy dropped it just as a few piano notes started to trickle out, the beginning of Soul's ringtone. He hated it, but it reminded me of when we first met, so that's what I chose for him.

The hair dye boy grabbed my phone before it hit the ground, and then gave his leader a scared, confused look. The blue eyed boy looked scared for a second, and then snapped his fingers. He quickly walked over to me, grabbed my hair, and then dragged me back to the other boy, who was holding my phone.

"Listen here," He told me, as he held my phone, finger poised over the answer button. "If you say _one_ thing about what's going on right now, I will slice your neck and leave you to bleed." He then had held out an army knife, blade in, but then flicked his wrist and the blade came out. Then he flicked his wrist again, putting the blade back into its slot. I realized he was showing me he was serious and not afraid to physically hurt me worse than a few kicks and punches. I nodded.

"Good," He said, and then he pressed the answer button at the very last second and thrust the phone towards me. "Now take it!"

I gingerly took the phone, and held it up to my ear.

"He-Hello?" I asked. The blue eyed boy glared at me, then punched me. I guess he thought my shaking voice might give the situation away.

"_Maka?"_ Soul asked, he sounded worried and a little bit angry._ "Where are you?! I know you're a bookworm and all, but even you can't spend that much time at the library! Are you alright?!"_ The blue eyed boy caught my eye. Staring at me, he flicked out the knife while steadily holding my gaze. I gulped, and then turned back to the phone.

"I also went to the store you know. Nothing's going to happen to me, you don't need to worry so much," I told him, trying to buy myself some time. I really didn't need Soul to say he was coming to look for me, and have these guys beat me up even more, or do something worse.

"_Well, okay, if you're sure you're alright… I guess I'll just hang up now." _

"NO!" I shouted. I knew it was a risk, but that was the absolute last thing I wanted. Soul, right then, was my only chance of getting rescued. I took a chance. "No, Soul, don't hang up! I was lying! I need you! These boys jumped me! They're threatening me with a knife!"

"_What!? Maka, I'll be right there...Where are you?!" _

Then the boys jumped me, trying to take the phone from me. I screamed as the cold knife entered my side, cutting deep into my skin.

"_MAKA!" _Soul's voice screamed from the phone. _"Maka, tell me where you are! It's the only way I can help you!"_

I screamed again as the knife was twisted, the pain was more intense than anything I'd ever felt before.

"Fourth Avenue!" I shouted, hoping he could understand me over the shouting of the boys, and the sobs racking my body. "Two blocks behind Kid!"

"_Okay, I promise I'll be right there, Maka. I won't let them hurt you!" _

_Too late, _I thought, looking at the knife wound as the boys retreated down the alleyway. They'd started running when I'd said I was two blocks behind Kid. Good student or bad, everyone knew who Death the Kid was.

_KID! _I thought. _How could I've forgotten the fact that Kid was right there! _I knew the answer though. I'd been too scared to think straight. Soul was probably at home when he called, which meant he was at least fifteen to twenty minutes away, and that was if he hadn't caught to many traffic lights along the way. _Maybe I could try to get Kid's attention._

I'd thought it was worth a shot, but as soon as I tried to from the syllable that is his name to call out, the wound in my side made me gasp instead. I wasn't even able to breathe deeply without making it bleed more. I then tried to move my arms to put pressure on it. But the second my fingers had grazed it, the pain was too much. I let out a scream so loud; I was surprised some of the nearby windows hadn't been blown out. By the time the tears that had begun to flow while I'd screamed had slowed down, and the sobs had turned into whimpers, I was almost certain I was going to die in that alley before anyone figured out I was there. That was when I heard footsteps. I winced, expecting it to be those boys again. They could've realized by then that no one was coming to my aid and were going to finish me off. But it couldn't have been. These footsteps were to light, not heavy and loud. And they moved slowly, a few seconds passing between each step. Almost as if their owner was _scared._

"I'm telling you, I heard a girl scream. I _know_ I did!" I heard a girl's voice say. Her voice was trembling, and it sounded like she was hiding behind something or someone from the way her voice changed pitches. As if she was continually ducking behind something, afraid of seeing something she didn't want to see.

_Wow, _I thought to myself. _Almost dead and now an excellent reader of personalities._ The thought made me giggle.

"EEEK! See?! There _is_ someone there! I'm NOT going crazy!" I heard the trembling girl's voice say again. Now the footsteps had stopped.

"I think you're right, Liz," I jumped at that voice. _I know that voice! _I thought. I gasped._ It's Kid!_

"K-K-Kid?" I asked. My voice was so weak, even _I _could barely hear it.

I heard Kid gasp.

"Maka!?" He asked. "Is that you I heard?" I could hear him turning around, looking for me in the dark shadows of the alley. "I can't see you! Where are you?"

"Over he-," I was cut short by a headlight cutting through the alleyway.

"_MAKA!" _Both Soul and Kid shouted at the same time.

Soul jumped off his bike and ran to my side, while Kid turned Liz around and also ran towards me. I quickly tried to cover up the wound, but soon realized that if they didn't see it and help me, I could very well die here.

I removed my hands, the show of my wound accompanied by Liz's scream. Both Soul and Kid looked very pale like they were going to be sick. Liz ran off, saying she was getting her cell and would call Stein, but I had the feeling she was really going to be sick, and wanted a little privacy. Kid was the one who'd snapped out of it first. He quickly took off his jacket, and put it behind me. I made a noise of pain as he and Soul lifted me up, and I felt horrible as I saw the look of failure that crossed his face. I grabbed his hand in mine, and squeezed as hard as I could. Which, I had to admit, wasn't very hard. He looked back down at me and squeezed my hand back before letting go. Then, he began tying the sleeves of his jacket around my waist to put some pressure on the wound. Then he moved me so that I was leaning up against the brick wall. He told me that it was to stop the bleeding, but by the tremble in his voice and the twitch in his eye, I guessed it was one of two things. One, I had been asymmetrical while lying on the ground. Or two, he didn't like the sight of his friend lying helpless on the ground in a pool of her own blood.

I guess it could have been either.

By that point, Soul had gone out onto the street to wait for Stein and Miss Marie. I guess Liz really had called them. Kid looked at me, and I smiled back up at him.

"Maka?" He asked. "What happened? I know obviously you were jumped, but did anything else happen? Anything like, uh…um…" His face began to flush scarlet, and it toke me a minute to understand why. When I realized what he meant I grabbed his hands, then hugged him as tight as I was able to without the wound being stretched or jostled. Kid went ridged before hugging me back just as tight.

"Oh, Kid," I said, on the verge of tears.

He then put me at arm's length and gave me a look of pure horror.

"Maka, they didn't…" He'd seemed so scared for me, and I couldn't understand why, then I realized I hadn't answered his question. He thought I'd been…

"Oh! Oh Lord Death no! Kid, I'm sorry. No they didn't do anything like that, just this knife wound. They didn't even steal anything." As I told him this, he wrapped me in a tight hug, and I could feel his tears dripping onto my shoulder. "Kid!" I said. "Didn't you hear me? I'm fine!"

He then raised his head off my shoulder; we both were on our knees by now. "Maka," he said. "Don't try to tell me that you're fine. You're not fine! You have a knife wound! And it's my fault!" He began to tear up again.

"How is it your fault?" I asked him.

"How is it not!? I live less than two blocks from here, practically next door! And while I'm cooking dinner and making sure my house is perfectly symmetrical, you're over here nearly being beaten to death and stabbed in a dark alley!"

I looked at him quizzically when he'd said I'd nearly been beaten to death. He gestured to the dark purple spots on my face and legs, from when the boy had slapped and kicked me. I lifted up my shirt to just above the belly button to see a large bruise running from my pants hem up into Kid's Jacket that was tied around my waist. I looked back up at Kid then to see him burying his head in his hands.

"You see?!" His voice had been muffled by his hands. "They did all this to you only because I hadn't listened to Liz!"

I'd looked at him quizzically again, what did Liz have to do with this? Then I remembered that when Kid had found me, it'd seemed like Liz was leading him here. She'd told him she'd heard a girl screaming. I looked back up Kid. He'd seemed to have picked up on the fact that I had figured it out.

"Yes, I didn't believe her at first. By the time she'd told me three times she'd heard a girl screaming, I finally decided to check it out. If only to stop her from bugging me."

"Oh, Kid," I'd said. I could tell he really felt responsible for me getting hurt. "I could never blame you for something those three idiots did."

Kid looked up at me, this time he was the one with the quizzical look. "You're telling me that you know the guys that did this to you?" He placed one hand on my waist, careful not to disturb the makeshift bandages. But the other hand was gripping mine so tight it was beginning to feel a little tingly.

"Well," I said, I was almost afraid to tell him. He seemed so angry at them, even though he didn't know who they were yet. "I don't personally know them, but I've seen them around the DWMA."

"The idiots who did this to you are students of the DWMA!?" Kid then jumped up, and proceeded to punch the brick wall. I'm not afraid to say that I coward against the wall when he started that. No matter friends or not, an angry Shinigami, is a scary Shinigami.

The commotion caused Soul to come back into the alley to check on us. When he saw what Kid was doing, he ran to my side and picked me up bridal style. That definitely made me embarrassed, but Soul was getting me away from harms way, so I was okay with that. I then wrapped my arms around his neck and coward into his chest. Had it been anyone else, I would've been extremely embarrassed if anyone had seen me like this. But Soul was like a brother to me. One of the few boys, including Kid, that I fully trusted because of my good for nothing father.

Soul then tried to get Kid's attention by yelling at him. Even Liz tried to help, but neither would get too close to him, for fear of being punched. Finally, I'd had enough.

"Kid!" I shrieked. "Kid, STOP IT!" I wriggled out of Soul's arms and ran towards him, not caring about the pain in my side. Liz tried to stop me, but Soul told her to stay back.

I ran up to kid and threw my arms around his waist, squeezing as hard as my weak body could at that moment.

"Kid, stop!" I shrieked at him. He'd seemed to have heard me, but he just stood still, staring at the damaged wall. "Please stop," I'd begun to cry by now. "You're scaring me, Kid. You're scaring me…" By this point I'd begun to slip towards the ground, all my strength gone.

Kid seemed to jerk up. He glanced at my arms, slowly losing their grip on his body, and then spun around. He put his arms under mine, stopping me from falling. He then picked me up and hugged me.

"I'm so sorry," he murmured into my hair. "I promise, I'll never scare you again."

"I'll hold you to that…" I told him as I began to slowly lose consciousness.

"Maka? Are you okay?" I heard someone ask. I hadn't been able to tell who it was.

One of last things I remember before blacking out was Stein and Justin arriving on Justin's bike, and quickly lowering me into the coffin on wheels attached to the back.

The very last thing I remember doing before I lost all consciousness and sunk into the inky blackness was asking…

"Do I really have to be in the coffin...?"


	2. Alone in the void

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's chapter 2! This one is sort of just a filler/ transition chapter. So I'm using it to get deeper into the relationships I set up. Enjoy!**

I couldn't figure out where I was.

I wasn't standing, I could tell that, but I wasn't laying down either. It was like I was floating. It reminded me of when I'd let the madness take over so that I could look for Crona's soul. But, it wasn't red like back then. It was black. All black.

I tried to move, to look around, but I couldn't. I couldn't even turn my head. That's when I began to see a light in the distance.

_NO! _I thought. _It can't be! I can't be dead!_

The light got closer to me, and I began to see pictures inside. _So I'm not dead...well, at least not yet._

At first I thought the pictures must be memories. I saw the room where Soul had been after our first run-in with Crona. The memory brought tears to my eyes. _Well, that proves that I'm not dead. The dead don't feel. So what am I? _Then I saw the door open and in walked…Soul? How is that possible? He should be in the bed. _So this isn't a memory. Then what is it? _The questions were beginning to pile up.

Soul continued into the room, oblivious to my confusion. He pulled the curtain aside and walked through it, shutting it before I could see who it was he was visiting. _He's in here alone. _Normally Soul would only come in here if he was with our group of friends. He said the room brought back bad memories, so why was he in here alone? He would only do that for me…

_Oh no…_

What if I had been injured worse than I thought? What if Stein wasn't able to get to me in time? What if I wasn't going to make it?

_STOP IT! _I shouted at myself, at least, in my mind. _Of course Stein will be able to fix me! Soul's injury had been much worse than this, and he's fine now! And, for all I know, Soul isn't even there to see me. Maybe it's someone else, and the others just aren't there yet. _ I took that thought and held onto it with all that I had. Then I saw the door begin to open again.

"Soul? Are you in here? Liz, are you sure you saw him go in here?" I saw Kid poke his head into the room.

"Yeah, I'm in here Kid." Soul said. He moved the curtain aside so that Kid could tell where he was. I gasped when I saw who was in the bed.

_No! No, it can't be! _I began to shed silent tears as I saw my own pale body lying in the hospital bed. I looked so weak and unlike myself. My hair was out of its pigtails, and was lying across my shoulders. My face looked scared, like I was having a bad dream. But, I guess that's exactly what was going on here. Though this was worse than a bad dream, this was a nightmare.

Kid made a choked sound when he saw me, and it took both Liz and Patty to keep him in the room, let alone in the curtained area. Soul came out and whispered something to Liz. She nodded, hugged him, and then took Patty into the curtained area letting it swing shut behind her.

Soul walked over to Kid, who was sitting with his head in his hands on one of the other hospital beds, and put a hand on his shoulder. Kid lifted his head, and I could see the tears in his eyes.

"It's all my fault…" I heard him whisper. "I should've listened to Liz; I should've gone out sooner. She wouldn't be so hurt if it wasn't for me." He was starting to make me cry again, the very first thing I would do when I woke up would be to Maka-Chop him into realizing it wasn't his fault. Though, from the look Soul was giving him, I might not have to.

"What's wrong with you Kid?" He nearly shouted. He sounded angry. Kid looked up at him, guilt still written across his face. "Stop giving me that look!" Soul was definitely shouting now. "She told you it wasn't your fault, so when are you going to believe her! As far as I'm concerned, none of it was your fault! Did you shove her into an alley? No! Did you stab her with that knife? No, Kid, you didn't! Those three idiots did! Haven't you realized this yet?!" He began to shake Kid by his shoulders. "You're not the one who hurt her, in fact, you're the one who saved her! I haven't told you this yet, but I wouldn't of found her if it hadn't been for you. All she'd been able to tell me before those blokes destroyed her phone, was that she was on Fourth Avenue, two blocks behind you. You think I would've been able to find her easily? Well I couldn't Kid! I was blinded by anger, and if I hadn't heard you, I would've driven right on by her."

Now Soul was the one about to cry. I was shocked. Soul was "way to cool" to cry. Kid looked just as shocked as I probably did. "Soul… I didn't know that…" Kid was at a loss for words.

"Well," Soul said, wiping the tears off on his jacket sleeve, "It's true. You're her hero, Kid." That shocked me. _My hero? Why would Soul say something like that? And what did he even mean by that? _Kid looked at him quizzically before his eyes widened and he flushed scarlet.

"Liz!" He shouted.

"What?" She asked innocently poking her head out from behind the curtain. She looked at his face. "Oh, did you really think that would stay a secret after you started punching a _brick wall_ just because you learned that the boys who jumped her went to the DWMA?" She asked pointedly while gesturing to the bandages wrapped around his right hand. _Oh, I didn't see those before._

Kid looked down at the ground, embarrassed. "I know I know," he said. "But I only told _you_ because there was no reasonable other way to explain it. But I didn't say you could tell him!" He jumped up and pointed to Soul.

"Oh, don't worry about me, Kid," Soul said. He put his arm around Liz's shoulders. "I won't tell anyone. Liz here only told me because I said that if she _didn't_ tell me what was up with you, then I'd lock her and Black*Star in a room together for twenty four hours, _alone. _I may have even thrown in Excalibur for good measure."

All three of them shuddered at the mention of Excalibur. "Well, okay," Kid gave in. "Anyone would crack under that sort of pressure."

"Glad you see things my way," Soul said as he ruffled Kid's hair. Kid's eye began to twitch as he ran out of the room to find a mirror. Soul and Liz were practically rolling on the floor with laughter. But I couldn't stop thinking about what Liz had said. _Kid likes me? How have I never noticed before?_ Even though I'd never really seen him act like he liked me, that show with the brick wall proved to me that he cared. No normal person would've gotten so worked up over me being hurt. And the way he'd held me after I'd gotten him to calm down. Just thinking about it I could feel the waves of comfort rushing through me. And I realized that just maybe I had feelings for him too.

I saw Kid come back into the room with Tsubaki and Stein. "Oh, hey Tsubaki. Where's Black*Star?" Liz asked as she exited the curtained area with Patty. Patty had fallen asleep, most likely from boredom, so Liz threw her into one of the chairs along the back wall.

"Oh, he's around somewhere." She said. She'd brought flowers, and I saw her place them on a table that had been set up near the bed. I hadn't noticed before, but the table was full of flowers and gifts, I wondered how Soul and I would ever get them all home.

"These are from Kim and Jacqueline. They would've come in themselves, but they said they would've left in worse shape than Maka." She giggled nervously, not knowing if she'd entered into a touchy subject.

"It's okay Tsubaki!" I heard Patty shout. _When did she wake up? _"Kid here has already cried enough over her for all of us!" Tsubaki blushed along with Kid as Patty threw her arms around their shoulders, but Kid's was noticeably brighter.

"Well, that's…_nice _to hear, Patty," Tsubaki said as she and Kid ducked out from under her arms. She then put a hand on Kid's shoulder and gave him a sympathetic smile. "I'm sure we're all very worried about Maka."

It felt weird to hear them talking about me as if I wasn't there. I know that technically I wasn't, but my body was still there. They were talking about me as if I was _dead. _And after what I went through when I first saw this scene, _that_ was _definitely_ a touchy subject for me.

As soon as I began to think about the vision thingy, it started to shrink. I could still see my friends, but I could no longer hear them, and they were quickly turning into blobs, no longer distinguishable as people.

_No, _I thought, _I want to keep watching!_

The quickly diminishing light stopped, and then zoomed towards me again. I expected to see the same scene, a few of my friends gathered in the room talking, but I could tell that this was a different day. The first scene had been happy and cheerful. The sun had been shining and laughing its creepy laugh, and the leaves were falling from the trees as autumn rolled its way into our daily lives. But it wasn't like that this time. Now, as I looked out the window, I didn't feel the happiness of a crisp fall day. No, I felt the closed off feeling of a rainy day stuck inside while also being sick.

It was pouring outside, and as I looked around the room, I noticed it was virtually empty. Empty, except for a figure sitting in a chair that had been pulled up next to the bed that I still slept in. The persons head was down on the bed, so I couldn't see their face. They seemed to be asleep.

_I wonder how much time has passed between the first scene and this one. _I looked over to the table to see almost all of the flowers gone, those that did remain were wilted and dry. And all of the little gifts were in different places or lying on their sides, almost as if someone had been continually picking them up, but had gotten tired of putting them back in their places. Over all the room had a depressed and forgotten feel. It brought tears back to my eyes.

As I was trying to see who the figure was, a huge lightning bolt lit up the sky, and therefor lit up the room as well. The figure jumped up, awakened by the sudden light and sound, and I was able to see Kids shocked face for a second before the light died out.

"Oh," he whispered to himself. "I wonder how long I've been here." He began to stand and a blanket fell off his shoulders. He picked it up, noticing a note on the table next to the bed. He picked it up and held it up next to the window to read it. It said…

_Kid,_

_Patty and I are going back to the Manor before the storm hits. If you wake up and decide to stay the night again, please give me a call. See you later!_

_-Liz_

He read the note before folding it up and putting it in his pocket. He got out his cell, but the battery was dead. So he called her on the hospital room's phone.

"Liz? It's Kid," he said one she answered. He listened for a second before answering. "No, I'm afraid there's still no change…Okay, I'll call you if something changes…Of course, not if it's after ten o'clock…alright, I'll call you in the morning."

He hung the phone up just as the door opened, a bright yellow light emanated from the doorway.

"Kid, staying again?" I heard Miss Marie ask as she walked into the room, closing the door behind her.

"Yeah," he answered as she turned on the lamp. A softer yellow than out in the hall slowly filled the room.

"I keep telling Stein to replace this lamp, but it's not like he'll listen to me! Oh well, he and I are staying the night as well. The weather's too bad to try and walk to the apartment.

"That's the reason I'm not heading home either."

"Did Liz and Patty leave?" Miss Marie looked worried at the idea of them out in the storm.

"Yes, but they left a few hours ago."

"You should've gone too, Kid." she said placing a hand on his shoulder. "You're spending way too much time here. It's not good for your health."

"I know," he looked at my body, longing in his eyes. I felt an ache in my chest. "But I can't just leave her here."

"You wouldn't be leaving her, you'd be getting some well needed rest. But, if you're too stubborn to listen to me, then I'll just go."

"No, I didn't mean it like that-,"

"I know, Kid. I understand that you're worried for her, but it's been three weeks. And I doubt the one night you're not here, will be the night she wakes up."

_Three weeks?! It's been three weeks! _I looked at Kid and noted his pale face and the bags under his eyes. _And he's stayed here with me every night…_

"I know," he said sighing. "But I just can't bring myself to leave."

"It's okay, Kid. Anyway, if anything happens, Stein and I are in rooms down the hall. That's one big storm raging out there, so the power might go out."

"It's okay, I'll manage." Kid said as he began moving his chair back into a comfortable position. Miss Marie sighed, disappointed at her failed attempt to get Kid to go home. I had a feeling she'd had this conversation many times before.

Miss Marie left and Kid sat down next to my bed. He looked tired, and seemed to barely be keeping himself awake.

"Maka," he started. Shocked at hearing my name, I whirled around, knocking a bottle in the process. It shifted and began to tilt, but didn't fall. I looked at my hands while Kid looked at the bottle. He turned back to my body. "Maka? Are you here? I know it sounds weird, but I feel like you're here. I must sound crazy…" he began to look around. "I don't want anyone to here this" he murmured as he turned back to my body, "But the first time I saw you after the surgery…"

_Surgery? _ I pulled up the white shirt I was wearing and revealed a large are of stitches running along my waist. _Oh._

"…I can swear on my Father's life that I felt you here, listening to us! I didn't think much of it at the time, but the next time I came over to see you, you were gone. At first I thought you had died! But the heart monitor showed that you were still here with me, uh, _us._"

_Oh, Kid! You really do care about me…_

"All I'm trying to say is that, actually, I don't know what I'm trying to say." Kid looked defeated. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it, tears streaming down his face.

I saw the scene receding back into the darkness, and I almost didn't care. It hurt me too much to see Kid crying. I was suddenly tired, I couldn't remember ever being so tired, and I just wanted to sleep for a while. Forever if it was possible. I said goodbye to the scene and it continued to float away, but then I heard Kid talking to me again. I didn't want him to feel more alone, so I called the scene back to me. Soon, I was looking down on Kid again as he laid his head down on my shoulder.

"Please, Maka, don't die," He was crying now, and I couldn't help it, I started crying too. "I can't lose you to some, _idiots,_ who bully you because you're better than them."

_Oh, Kid. I can't take this anymore! I have to get back!_

I wasn't sure how I could do that though. The last time I'd been stuck in a place like this, Soul had been there to pull me out. I couldn't drag Kid into this. But, as I looked at his face, I could tell, he wouldn't mind being pulled in, as long as he could get me back.

_I have to try _something_! _I wasn't sure what to do exactly, but since Kid had been able to sense me earlier, I hoped he would sense me again and help me out of this.

_Kid! _It didn't seem like he heard me. _KID! _He glanced at me, but soon put his head back down on my shoulder.

_**KID!**_ I used all of my remaining strength on shouting his name, and to my joy, he jumped up.

"Maka?!" he looked over at my body, and upon seeing me still unconscious, slowly dropped back into his chair.

"I could've sworn…" he put his head in his hands. "I guess I really am going crazy. I'm even hearing her voice now! Maybe Miss Marie was right, this isn't good for my health." He walked over to the hospital phone, dialed a number, and held the phone up to his ear. "Liz, yeah, it's Kid…No nothing happened, she's still the same…"

_No, I'm not Kid! I'm ready to wake up, and I need your help! You have to help me!_

Kid's head whipped around to look back at my body. I could see the disappointment in his eyes when he didn't see me sitting up in bed. He turned back to the phone.

"Huh? Sorry, Liz, I zoned out…Well, I thought I heard- oh never mind, I was just wondering if you would come get me...No, Liz, I'm _not _losing my mind…Well why is he there!? …Fine! He can come too…okay; I'll meet you outside in five…okay, alright, goodbye." He hung up the phone and walked back over to my body

"Maka," he said to my body. "I'm leaving in five minutes. If you're going to wake up tonight, please do it now." His eyes held so much hope, they were pleading with me to wake up.

_Oh, Kid, I wish I could! I would do anything to wake up and be with you right now!_

"Oh, Maka, you don't even know how much that means to me! Wait, did you just talk to me!?" He stared at my body, shock written across his face.

_You can hear me? _I reached out to grab his hand, but he moved it to grab my body's hand. I almost felt envious, but then I realized that it was still me. I shuddered, I was beginning to think of us as different people.

"Yes! Yes, I can hear you, Maka! But, how, you're not speaking!"

_I don't know, Kid. _I was starting to cry, and my body,_ me_, started to cry too. _What the…?!_

"What is it, Maka?" he asked as he wiped away the tears from my body's face. I felt a hand touch my face, and looked down to see Kid's hand here in the void with me.

_Kid! How did you get here!? _

Kid was looking at a spot just above my body's left shoulder. "I don't know, Maka. I can see two places; one of them is here, in the hospital room. But the other, I can't tell where it is…" his voice trailed off as he tried to figure out what he was seeing.

_Is it dark? _I asked him. A body had formed in front of me, all growing off of the hand. The only part missing was the face. Even so, I could tell it was Kid.

"Yes, it is. It's very dark, Maka."

_Does it feel lonely? Cold?_

"It does…" suddenly, the Kid in the scenes eyes widened. I looked back at the Kid forming in front of me to see the same face looking back at me. I suddenly found my voice.

"KID!" I shot towards him and tackled him in a giant bear hug. He was shocked at first, still looking around the space we were in, and then he seemed to notice me.

"Maka!" he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me towards him. I almost expected him to kiss me, but he just held me tight. But that was fine with me, because Kid was there. He was all I wanted, and I got him.

Kid put me back at arm's length, and it reminded me of when we'd been back in the alley. I let out a choked sob, and then let the tears flow. We'd begun to float back towards the scene, and I could see that Kid gripping my body's hands as silent tears flowed from beneath her closed eyelids.

"Maka," Kid said to me as he looked around. "Is this where you've been this whole time?"

I nodded. "It's horrible here, Kid. It's so dark and cold, and if you hadn't come, I don't know if I would've been able to hold on to much longer." The tears began to flow again as Kid held me against his chest.

"Don't say that, Maka. You're one of the strongest students at the DWMA, and definitely one of the strongest people I've ever met. And I'm a Shinigami! You can make it through anything. It would take something worse than the dark to scare you off."

"I don't know, Kid," I giggled. "It's pretty scary here alone in the dark."

"Well, you're not alone anymore," he hugged me again. "Now come on, let's get you out of here."

"How? I've been trapped here the entire time I've been unconscious. There is no way out."

"Did you ever try the pictures?" Kid grabbed my hand and led me back to the scene. He put his hand up against it and it began to glow.

"You have got to be kidding me. That's all I had to do?" I pointed to his hand. It had begun to slip through the picture.

He laughed. "Yeah, it's that simple. You could've saved me a lot of sleepless nights had you just tried."

I looked down at my feet, "Oh, Kid, I didn't mean for you to…I mean…I didn't know-," Kid cut me short by grabbing my hands, then kissing my forehead.

"Don't." then he pushed himself all the way through the picture, pulling me along behind.

**A/N: Was it any good? Like I said, this was sort of just a filler chapter. Anyway, since this chapter came out earlier than I expected, the next one **_**may**_** be out by Sunday…but don't hold me to that!**


	3. Awake at last

**A/N: Yes, I know I'm late at updating, but I had. . . THE FLU! And because of that little matter I was a potato on the couch watching bad television for four days! But now I'm back and eager to write, so here is chapter 3!**

My eyes flew open as my soul rushed back into my body. For a second, I forgot all that had happened, and I freaked out. I didn't know where I was, or even _when _it was.

"Maka! Maka, calm down! It's okay, everything's okay. Stein! Stein, we need help!" Kid was trying to get Stein's attention. He was gripping my hands, his knuckles white. Finally, a high pitched scream reached my ears. I was appalled to recognize my own voice, I immediately stopped.

"Kid? What's going on in here?!" Miss Marie came running into the room. She stopped when she saw me sitting up in the bed, tears streaming down my face in rivets. "Maka!?" She rushed over and hugged me. "We were beginning to think you would never wake up! Stein! Stein get in here!" she rushed to the doorway. "Stein, its Maka! She's woken up!" Stein came running into the room.

"What? But that's not-," he stopped short when he saw me sitting up in the bed. "Well I'll be… Well that doesn't matter now. Kid," Kid looked up. "I'm sure the others will want to see her too."

Kid jumped up and straightened his suit. "Of course. Liz was coming to pick me up anyway, I'm sure she won't mind picking up the others."

"Hold on a second, Kid," Liz said as she strolled into the room, Soul stood in the doorway behind her. _Why are they here together? _"What did you sign me up to do?" She looked around. "Is something wrong?" Soul hurried in.

"Something's wrong?" he asked. He sounded so worried; I couldn't string him on any longer.

"It's okay, Soul, I'm fine," I leaned over the bed a little and gave him a small wave.

His jaw went slack and he tugged on Liz's sleeve and pointed at me. She glared at him, and then followed his line of sight. Her jaw, needless to say, also went slack.

"MAKA!" they both screeched in tandem. They practically tackled each other trying to get to me. Liz got there first and wrapped her arms around my neck, avoiding the wound, but still effectively choking me.

"Liz!" I would be surprised if any of them managed to hear me, but I could barely breathe. "Liz! I can't breathe!" She pulled away faster than I thought possible.

"Oh, sorry Maka. I just missed you!" then Soul was there pushing her out of the way. "Maka!" he hugged me too, but nowhere near as tight as Liz.

"Are you alright? How long have you been up? You didn't flat line, did you?" he asked.

"Uh, I'm fine, about five minutes, and no." I tried to answer all his questions but he was asking them so fast. He turned to Kid, who was talking with Liz about who to pick up first.

"Kid? You were in here when she woke up, right?" he asked. Kid turned to face him, looking a little flustered.

"Yes, of course I was."

"So what happened?"

"What do you mean?" Kid asked confused.

"Well, she's been out for over three weeks, why would she suddenly wake up now? What was different about her condition today compared to any other day?"

"Uh," Kid didn't seem to know what to say. I gave him a quizzical look. He knew what woke me up, he did. So why wasn't he telling any of this to Soul? "I'm not sure actually."

"Oh, well, okay then." Soul said. Now I glanced at him. Something seemed, _off_ about him. I decided to put it off as worry.

"Soul," I started, but Kid and Liz interrupted me. "Liz is going to get the others, and I'm going to wait by the door so they won't be locked out, we'll be back in a few minutes."

"Okay," I said. They left, Liz arguing about why she had to be the one to go get Black*Star. She didn't want his excitement destroying her car.

"Soul," I started again. "Is something wrong? You just seem a bit out of it."

He gave out a little forced laugh. "Well dummy," I scowled at his little nickname. "It's because I've been spending all my time for the last few weeks worrying about you. Let me explain. Your condition wasn't getting better, but it wasn't getting worse either. Stein told us that he couldn't figure out why you weren't waking up, and because of that, he didn't know if you ever would." He looked like he was about to cry. I was shocked, the Soul I knew would never cry in front of his meister, and especially not in front of a girl.

"Did I really break him down that much…?" I murmured to myself. Soul still heard me though.

"I guess you can say you did, Maka. You broke me. I don't know what I would've done had you died." I saw a single tear fall down his cheek. I gasped, how is this possible? _This is Soul we're talking about here. He would never cry in front of me. _

"Soul? Are you…will you be-," Soul cut me off.

"Don't worry, Maka," he said. "I'll be fine; Liz will make sure of that." He let out a small laugh. "She's been helping me since the first time we saw you after the surgery. I'll tell you something, Maka, it actually hurt to see you so weak and helpless. It was so unlike you."

I grabbed his hand, "You don't have to worry anymore Soul. I'm back, I'm fine, and I've got Kid." He glanced at me curiously. I started to explain, but then we heard the door slam open. Both Soul and I jumped before we heard…

"MAKA! YOUR GOD HAS ARRIVED!"

"Oh dear," I murmured. "I'll explain to you later, okay?" he nodded, and gave me a small, sympathetic smile.

"Good luck," he said, standing up. "You're going to need it."

"Wait, you're leaving! No, please don't leave me alone with Black*Star!" I begged. He turned for a second before giving me one of his signature smirks, before waving and leaving the room. "Jerk!" I shouted after him.

The rest of the night and the next morning consisted of people, flowers, and multiple apologies. I was shocked when the first of some of those who had bullied me came into the room, saying they'd heard about what happened and couldn't believe they'd treated me like that. By the end of the first day, I was exhausted. I'd received and accepted so many apologies, that I'd even ended up having a small speech memorized. By the time visiting hours had ended, I was about to drop. And I hadn't even done anything! But, as luck would have it, just as I was about to nod off, my friends came in. I'd been wondering where they were all day, and now I knew. They each had large bags full of Lord Death knows what and huge smiles on their faces.

"Maka, guess what!" Patty practically shrieked in my ear. "You get to leave the hospital today!"

"Really?" I glanced at Stein who had entered the room after them.

"It's true," he said. "Your wound is as healed as it can be for now, and the only reason you were still here is because you wouldn't wake up. And now that you have, you get to go home."

"ISN'T IT GREAT, MAKA?" Black*Star shouted at me, nearly bursting mine and everyone else's ear drums. "NOW YOU GET TO WORSHIP YOUR GOD AGAIN!"

"Joy," I said sarcastically. Everyone but Tsubaki laughed, she just looked embarrassed about the idiot.

Either way, I was finally out of there! I left the hospital with my friends, who refused to tell me what was in the bags, and went to get on Soul's motorcycle. Sadly my mood dropped as soon as I saw the death trap. It reminded me to much of that night. Soul seemed to feel my unease, and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Hey," he said. "It's okay, all that's in the past now. And don't worry about those idiots who did that to you, Kids been working nonstop to try and find them so that him and I can hurt them as much as they hurt you." He then helped me on the death trap before climbing on himself. Then he revved the engine and sped off to our apartment. I noticed a few blocks later that the others were following. I didn't think much of it; I was too busy thinking about what Soul had said.

_Kids been working nonstop to try and find those three? I thought he _would've_ found them by now. _But then I remembered that I was the only one who saw them, and I'd been unconscious since the attack. I decided I'd talk to Kid about it tomorrow.

We got back to the apartment, and I finally figured out what was in the bags. Those guys had gone way to over board. And I told them so.

"Don't worry about it, Maka," Liz told me as read off the instructions on what everyone was supposed to do. "We've been planning this party forever, so it's about time you got to enjoy it. Now, go into your room, and don't come out until I say so." She then pushed me into my room, and stationed Patty outside it to make sure I didn't come out.

"Is this really necessary?!" I shouted through the door, but I got no reply other than patty's giddy laughter as she snapped the neck of an origami giraffe. _There has to be something seriously wrong with that girl I swear! _

I just sat on my bed and listened to the commotion outside the room as my friends tried to put together a "Welcome Home" party. I appreciated the gesture, I really did, but all I wanted right then was to sleep and forget the last month ever happened. I was just about to doze off when I heard a light knock on the door.

"Maka?" I couldn't tell whose voice it was. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, come on ahead. It should be unlocked." I called. The door slowly opened, and Kid stuck his head in. "You sure?" he asked. I nodded.

He quietly stepped into the room and shut the door behind him. "Patty fell asleep, so I was able to sneak my way in."

"I swear," I told him. "That girl has something wrong with her."

He laughed. "I'm pretty sure we've all come to the same conclusion." Now I was laughing.

"Hey," I asked after the laughing had stopped. "Aren't you supposed to be making a cake?"

"There's only so much on can do once the cake goes in the oven, so I thought I'd come back here and keep you company. And to warn you that Black*Star might of-," I cut him off with my hand.

"I don't want to know." He laughed.

"Yeah, I'm not sure if you do… Hey, Maka? I've been meaning to ask you about something."

"What is it, Kid?"

"Well, it's about your attackers." My mood instantly darkened and I dropped the small smile I'd been wearing.

"Oh," was all I was able to say before Kid hurriedly wrapped me in a hug, surprising me. I was stiff at first, but soon was gripping his arms as if my life depended on it; tears were beginning to stream down my face.

"If you don't want to talk about it, Maka, we don't have to talk about it." He rushed, trying to get me to calm down.

"I'm sorry, Kid, but I just can't talk about it. It's so weird to me. Why was I able to defeat the Kishin using bravery, but I can't even be brave when in danger because of a couple of boys! My age nonetheless!" By now I was shaking with anger. It made no sense!

"I think I might know the reason, Maka."

I snapped me head up. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I think it might have to do with the relationship between you and your dad, or, you and men in particular. I think that might be making harder for you to fight against them."

"I don't understand, shouldn't me resenting them make it easier for me to fight them?"

"I'm not sure, it could be, but it could also be the fact that by resenting them and not trusting them, you become fearful of what they might do, or the choices they might make. You don't trust them, so you also don't trust your view on what their attack plans might be. And since you don't know what their attack plans might be, you become fearful." I stared at Kid, had he really just gotten into my head in a matter of seconds? I was about to ask how he made those assumptions, but I was interrupted.

"Kid! Where are you?" We heard a shout from somewhere in the apartment.

"Back with Maka!" he shouted back. Soon we heard footsteps heading towards the door. Liz poked her head into room.

"Kid, what are you doing back here? Your cake's done. Oh, and Patty's in weapon form again."

"Again?"

"Yeah, she told me it stopped, but I thought she was lying to me. Anyway, you know the drill. Maka, we're not done yet, so don't come out for another few minutes." I gave her thumbs up.

"Yeah, okay, I'll be out in a second." Kid said, Liz left the room and we stepped outside to see Patty on the floor in her weapon form.

"Why…?" I asked.

"Well," Kid replied, picking her up and seeing if she was loaded. "Lately she's been getting nightmares, and when she gets scared enough, she turns into her weapon form as a force of habit. And so far we've only found one way to wake her up."

"And what would that be?" I asked as we went back into my room. Kid walked over to the window and opened it. He looked around before pointing Patty at the abandoned apartment building next door.

"By doing this," he said before shooting at building. Kid kept on shooting until the gun began to glow. He then set it on the bed and a few seconds later the gun was Patty again. She yawned before sitting up.

"Hi Kid, hi Maka!" She looked at Kid's face. "I did it again, didn't I?" She seemed to have a rare serious moment.

"Afraid so," Kid answered. Patty stared at her feet for a few seconds before jumping up and grabbing Kid's hand.

"Oh well," she sang. She began to pull Kid out of the room, singing _'Oops, I did it again'. _I simply stared with my jaw hanging open like an idiot.

"There is seriously something wrong with that girl…" I muttered to myself before sitting on my bed and reading. Sadly, that peace didn't last long. After only two chapters, Liz and Tsubaki came into the room.

"What are you two doing in here?" I asked as Tsubaki took my book and Liz pulled me off the bed.

"I thought it would be obvious, Maka, we're in here to help you!" Liz was shaking with excitement. I worried about what this "help" might be. I voiced by concern.

"Well, what else silly! We're here to help you with Kid!" Liz was practically jumping with joy. "Don't try and deny it Maka! I've seen him every day since the incident," she danced around the subject of my attack. "And if you don't think I'd notice when my own meister gets a crush than you must be stupider than you seem!"

"Hey!" I protested.

"Come on Tsubaki," Liz shouted. "We only have a few minutes!"

Pretty soon Liz and Tsubaki had forced me into an outfit Liz had bought me for my birthday that I had never worn. It was something Liz would wear, but nothing I would've picked out for myself. The top was a green tank top with a faux sweetheart neckline (it was like the dress I wore in Soul's head, but without the long sleeves). Then there was a black skirt that looked and felt a lot like my favorite red plaid one. I was kind of shocked, this was actually something I would wear, and _Liz_ of all people had picked it out. Finally Liz gave me some green and white striped knee high socks, some black Converse (**A/N: I don't own those!**), and finally some little silver earrings in the shape of Lord Death's mask. I was shocked when I looked in the mirror, I didn't actually look too bad.

Liz giggled. "Okay," she said. "Time to go show Kid!" We left the room and I was surprised by how much my friends (minus Crona, Liz said she invited him, but was told he didn't know how to deal with parties), had done on such short notice. There were balloons in the corners, streamers along the tops of the walls, and a huge hand painted banner that said "welcome home Maka!" I guessed Tsubaki was the one who'd made it; no one else in our group was too good at art. I glanced over at the dining room table and that's when I became a bit worried. I saw all the normal stuff you'd see at a party, cookies, cake, punch etc. But I also saw beer. Though none of us really should drink it, Death City had a lower alcohol limit. We were allowed to drink it as long as we didn't walk around with it on the streets or anything. I was stilled worried, my friends were weird enough, I really wasn't looking forward to seeing them drunk.

"Who brought the beer?" I asked Liz, hoping my distaste of the substance would be noticed. Sadly, it was not.

"Black*Star if I'm remembering right," she answered, oblivious to my gaping mouth. "But don't worry, I made sure he got the good stuff." She smiled at me and I grimaced back. _So this was a two man job? I'll make sure they both get Maka-Chopped later! _

At first the party was normal (after Kid's reaction to my new look. To sum it up, Liz ended up dragging his unconscious body to the couch). We talked and ate for a bit, carefully dancing around the reason for the party, and then we ended up playing truth or dare (once Kid had woken up of course). In the end, Kid was left with one shoe off for another thirty minutes and was about to throw a fit, Black*Star was forced not to call himself god for the rest of the night, and because of a truth, a dare had led into Soul and Liz kissing. I wasn't too sure if they really cared or not. Sadly, after that, Black*Star and Liz began to pass out drinks. I sternly declined every time one of them tried to give me one, and because of her nightmare problems, Patty wasn't allowed to have any either. But everyone else dug right on in. It was disgusting.

I found out a lot about my friends in those couple of hours. Like the fact that Tsubaki and Black*Star were dating (no real shocker, everyone knew they liked each other, I was just surprised Tsubaki had finally said yes), Patty had actually gone out on a date while I was out cold (much to everyone's shock), Liz had stolen her parents credit card before she and Patty had gone to live on the streets and was still using it to this day, and quite a few other things that I kind of wish I hadn't learned.

Pretty soon hook-ups were happening. I wasn't surprised, but I'd hope they would contain themselves it being my first night back. Sadly, my wishes were destined not to be granted tonight. I watched silently from the couch as Liz and Soul went back into his room. _Disgusting, _I thought. I hoped they didn't do anything they would regret later. I wasn't about to be confused about _two _relationships. At least Tsubaki and Black*Star were being more modest.

I don't know when, but someone had put in a romantic comedy/ tragedy (yes, it can be both) and they were watching it. Black*Star was sitting it one of the chairs and Tsubaki was sitting on his lap. I don't know why they weren't asking me to sit in one of the chairs, since I was on the couch. I was about to stand up and head back to my room before I remembered why. Kid had basically passed out around the same time the movie had started. He'd been sitting next to me, and had just fallen over. I'd sighed and maneuvered his head so it was on my lap, the original position of it hanging upside down of the edge of the couch hadn't looked to comfortable.

I'd been watching the movie for a bit, absently stroking Kid's hair, when the doorbell rang. I glanced at the clock and it showed 10:52pm. _I wonder who would be coming by this late; _I thought sleepily as I moved Kid's head off my lap and trudged to the door. Thankfully I glanced through the peep hole before opening the door, or else I could've ended up in worse shape than I already was.

I jumped away from the door as the bell rang again. _No, it can't be! They wouldn't be stupid enough to come by here, would they? _But apparently they were, because right outside my door stood the two boys mostly involved to the attack, Hair dye and Blue eyes. They rang the doorbell again.

"Maka…" I heard a sleepy voice say from behind me. "Can't you open the stupid door?" I whirled around to see Soul standing in the doorway, thankfully wearing his normal t-shirt and some sweat pants. I must've had terrified written all over my face because he was beside me gripping my arms in a flash.

"It's them, isn't it?" His eyes flashed angrily as I nodded.

"Maka?" I heard two new sleepy voices ask. I saw Liz standing in the doorway where Soul had just been, and Kid sitting up on the couch, both rubbing sleep out of their eyes. Kid noticed my facial expression first and suddenly stood up. He told Liz to go into weapon for as he picked Patty up from on the floor. I hadn't even noticed she'd gone into weapon form. _I wonder what her nightmares are. _As I thought that, Kid placed himself in front of Soul and I. He glanced back at us and I saw Soul turn his arm into a scythe blade. Kid nodded before throwing open the door.

"What do you two pieces of scum want?" He sneered, using his death voice (it sounded a lot like his father's original voice). Hair dye jumped and ran down the hall.

"Coward!" Blue eyes shouted after him. He turned back to Kid, "What do you mean what do we want? We want to finish what we started!" He quickly pulled out a gun and shot into the apartment, straight at me. Soul pushed me down, but the bullet still grazed my shoulder. And at the speed it was going, it hurt. To make matters worse, I hit my head on the wall as I made my way down, hard. Pain exploded in my head and the fight turned into nothing more than blurs throwing themselves at each other. Soul heard my little shriek of pain and knelt down beside me, cradling me against him to protect me from further injuries. By now Black*Star and Tsubaki had joined to fight to make up for Soul.

_It's sad that it takes two of them with weapon partners just to fight off him with a regular gun… _

Finally Blue eyes seemed to realize that he wasn't getting to me without a fight, so he turned and ran back down the hall.

"Coward!" Black*Star shouted after him.

"Maka," suddenly Kid was beside me. "Are you okay?" I couldn't force any words out. My thoughts were scrambled and my mid kept wondering to other things.

_How come Patty hasn't woken up yet?_

_Why is Soul gripping my arm so hard?_

_Was it because they're all a little drunk that they had a hard time beating him? Or was he really just that strong?_

Kid sighed, seeming to realize he wasn't getting anything out of me tonight. He picked me up bridal style and instructed the others to pick up the apartment. They all agreed except for Soul, he followed us back to my room. Kid either didn't notice, or didn't care. Kid laid me down and instructed Soul to make sure I didn't try and get up. Soul nodded, and Kid left to help the others.

Soul stayed by my side the rest of the night. Finally, around two or three am, I began to nod of. I could tell sleep was pulling at Soul too, because he was starting to tell me nonsense things. In the end, he was ranting about what he would do when he found the boys who had hurt me. I was only half listening, but then he told me this…

"I'm going to let you in on a secret, Maka. Me and Kid have decided that punishing those idiots isn't enough. We decided we're going to kill them." Then he stood up and left the room.

_Kill them? No, _I could feel sleep pulling me under, and I yawned heavily. _This is Kid we're talking about; he wouldn't kill anyone that wasn't a Kishin egg…_ But in the little crevice of my mind that was still thinking strait, I could feel doubts forming.

But before I could think about the problem anymore, sleep grabbed me in its dark arms, and pulled me into the blackness.

**A/N: Okay start, boring middle, okay ending. But don't worry, the next chapter will have more action. Kid got all philosophical there, didn't he? And what's Maka going to do about Kid and Soul? You're just going to have to wait until the next chapter to find out!**


	4. All's fair in love and payback

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm sorry this took me so long to put up, but I've been recovering from that flu. Not a good excuse? Fine, you can throw things at me if you want.**

**Everyone: Creepy smiles**

**Me: (/.\)**

**Me: ow**

**Me: Ow**

**Me: OW**

**Me: *Shrieks* STEIN! THAT WAS A KNIFE! That could've hit me!**

**Stein: It only would've hit had I actually been trying.**

**Me: *looks at knife in wall inch beside my ear* O.O **

**Onto the story!**

(And now we're finally back to the first flashback)

I finally reached Stein's room. Even though I'd only been out of the hospital for a couple of days, and this was my first day back at the DWMA, I was already getting my stiches out. What Stein had said when he called last night and told me to come by his room sometime today, was that because he'd been able to see me every day, instead of the maybe once a week it would've been, he was able to do something with my wound to make it heal faster. I was a little bit worried; everyone knew what Stein had done to Spirit when he'd had access to him 24/7; but Kid had ensured me that Lord Death made sure Stein did no experiments on me.

I was just about to knock on the door when it flung open and an angry Kid walked out, bumping right into me and knocking my stuff to the floor.

"Hey, Kid, what are you doing here?" I asked as Kid helped me gather my stuff.

"Oh, I was just talking with Stein."

"About what?" He seemed to be hiding something. But I didn't get to pry too much before Miss Marie walked out and noticed me.

"Oh, Maka! I was just about to go out and find you! Stein has to leave early today, so we need to get your stiches out!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me inside. I glanced nervously back at Kid who laughed, but still followed me inside. I obviously hadn't been awake when I got the stiches, and I hadn't thought about asking Soul if they hurt when you got them taken out, so yeah, I was nervous.

"Stein, Makas here!" Miss Marie led me over to Stein's examination table, and instructed me to take off my jacket and vest. A minute later Stein walked over and told me to lie down and move my shirt so he could see the stiches. I glanced over at Kid. He didn't understand until I glanced down towards my shirt hem. He blushed before quickly turning around. Miss Marie laughed before giving his shoulder a squeeze and whispering something in his ear. He blushed deeper and she laughed again once she pulled away.

She then leaned down next to me and whispered. "I told him not to turn around when you grab his hand." She winked before leaving the room. I could feel the heat rising up to my cheeks as I gripped Kid's hand. He flinched a bit, but he didn't turn around. Stein grabbed his scissors and made the first cut. Now I was flinching, even though it actually didn't hurt, it still felt uncomfortable. I could feel him unwinding the stiches and I gripped Kid's hand tighter.

"Okay, Maka, they're all out." Stein pulled my shirt back down and threw the stiches in a trashcan.

"Great, so, can I go now?" I started to sit up but all the blood seemed to rush out of my head.

"Whoa," Kid said as he caught me.

"I think you should stay here a minute Maka, you look pretty pale." Stein wheeled over to his desk and came back with a paper cup of water. Miss Marie walked back into the room.

"You okay Maka? You look sort of pale," She came over and put a hand on my forehead. "No fever though."

"It's okay, Miss Marie," I reassured her. "It's just the nerves from having the stiches taken out." She nodded and went to a closet, coming back with a pillow.

"I think I'm going to head out," Kid stated as he walked over to the door. "My father's expecting me."

"Okay, Kid, I'll meet up with you before last hour." Kid and I had the same last hour so we typically met up and walked there together.

Kid looked away as he answered. "Yeah, sure Maka, see you then." He gave a small wave before exiting the room. I turned to Miss Marie as Kid shut the door behind him.

"Is he acting weird or am I being paranoid?" She seemed to contemplate this a moment.

"I don't know, he does seem a little off… He could be hiding something. Or maybe he doesn't like seeing stiches removed either." She shuddered.

"Yeah, I guess that could be it…" I wasn't so sure, it wasn't like Kid to not tell me things, but I put it aside. He said his dad was expecting him, maybe he had some family business he had to work out.

Pretty soon I heard the bell ring for everyone to head back to class from lunch break. Stein was beginning to pack his things for whatever reason he had to leave early for, and Miss Marie said I could stay in here until last period. I think she understood that I really didn't want to see the other students to much. A bunch of them had apologized, but many were still tormenting me. To make matters worse, Patty was the only one in my group in my next hour, and it's not like she was too much of a help.

A few seconds after the bell, my phone began blaring some pop tune that Liz had picked out for her ringtone. I looked at Miss Marie before I picked up, she just shrugged.

"Hey, Liz, what's up?"

"_Maka, please tell me Kid's in there with you!" _She sounded worried.

"No, he isn't. He left about ten or fifteen minutes ago. Why, what's wrong?"

"_Darn! Well, he left about five minutes into lunch saying he was going to go to Stein's room. Then a couple minutes later, he texted saying that he was staying with you while you got your stiches taken out. But then, a bit after that, he called Soul."_

"Really? He never called anyone while he was here with me."

"_That's what's worrying me, Maka. All he's been talking about lately is getting payback on those three idiots who jumped you. And I know Soul has the same opinion. And since he's not with you and apparently he's with Soul…" _I didn't hear the rest of what Liz said because some kind of memory was trying to dig its' way out of a deep corner of my brain.

"_I'm going to let you in on a secret, Maka. Me and Kid have decided that punishing those idiots isn't enough. We decided we're going to kill them."_

"Oh no…" That's why Kid seemed so out of it! And that's also the reason he called Soul! This was when they were going to get payback! "Liz! Liz! I think they're going to kill them!"

"_I was thinking have Black*Star check the roof and- WAIT WHAT?! Kill who!?" _

"I think Kid and Soul are going to try and kill those three boys!"

"_What? Why? Okay, Maka, explain. NOW." _So I did. I told her about what Soul had said after the Welcome Home party, and about how Kid had been acting strange. A few seconds later I could hear her face palming before telling Tsubaki and the others.

"_Okay, Maka, here's the plan. Tsubaki and Black*Star are going to check all the terraces and the rest of the grounds since they can move the fastest. Patty and I are going to check the first floor, can you check the second?"_

"Sure, but Liz, I don't have a weapon." I hoped Liz had thought something through for this little matter.

"_Don't worry, I know. So what I want you to do is keep me on the phone at all times, okay? Also, you're with Stein and Marie, right? See if you can get them to help."_

"Okay, Liz, will do!" I turned to Stein and Miss Marie. "Can you two help me find them? This is really serious, they could really injure someone!"

Stein set down the bag he's been carrying. "Sure," he said. "I didn't really want to go to this thing anyway."

"Of course," Miss Marie said. "I can't have any of my students getting hurt!"

"Great! Come on we need to hurry!" I ran towards the door, prepared to fling it open, but it was locked. "Huh? Why's the door locked?" Miss Marie walked over.

"What do you mean it's locked?! Lord Death is the only one with the keys!" She tried pulling and pushing on the door but nothing would make it budge.

"It appears," Stein said walking up behind us. "That Kid has locked us inside."

"_KID DID WHAT?!" _Liz shrieked from my phone. I could hear complaining voices in the background.

"I'm guessing he locked us in here so Maka wouldn't try and stop his plans," Stein mused while taking a long drag out of his cigarette.

"What?!" Now Miss Marie was going to have a breakdown. I sighed, and prepared myself for the inevitable. "Why would he do that!? We could die in here! Did he not even think this through!? He's a grim reaper, a shinigami; he should've thought this through!"

"Miss Marie! I don't want to but I _will _Maka-Chop you! So listen," She pouted, but stopped her breakdown. "Thank you, now, there is a very easy way to get out of this."

"Really," Miss Marie's face lit up. "How?!"

I gaped at her, and then glanced at Professor Stein. He just smirked and took another drag from his cigarette. "Isn't it obvious, Marie?"

Miss Marie got an evil glint in her eye before she turned her hand into a hammer and smashed Stein on the head. I cringed. And people thought my Maka-Chops were painful! Stein stood up quickly looking a little battered, but then he started clapping and laughing.

"Yeah that's right! That's the spirit!" He kept laughing madly and clapping. Miss Marie looked at him like he was losing his mind. Which, I guess she _would _know what that looked like. By now Stein was doubled over laughing, and even _I _was looking at him weird. He noticed our faces and pointed to Miss Marie's hand (still in weapon form) before he continued laughing again. She just stared at her hand, then at Stein, then at her hand, then at me. I just took a deep breath and pointed at the door. She looked at the door, then her hand, then _finally _seemed to put two and two together. She blushed and I gave her a sympathetic smile.

"_Maka," _Liz's voice came from my phone. I forgot she was still on the line. _"What's taking you three so long!?" _

"Don't worry, Liz, we were just getting the door opened." I said as Miss Marie walked over to Stein, and then turned into full weapon form at his feet. Still laughing, he picked her up then flung her at the door. The door splintered and through it I could see a crowd of shocked students. I quickly made my way through the crowd with Stein right behind. He grabbed Miss Marie (still in weapon form) before telling his students to start working on their newest dissection project.

Leaving the crowd behind, I ran towards the stairs and bounded up them three at a time, making sure Liz was talking to me the whole time. If she hadn't, I might of gone crazy and started breaking down.

"Kid!" I screamed as I ran through the crowd at top speed, not caring what the others thought of me. I only had one thought on my mind. And that was getting to him before he did something stupid and hurt someone or himself. (**A/N: And now we're back at that first thing!)** "Kid!" I screamed again. "Soul!" a girl a couple years ahead of me with a long dark brown braid grabbed my arm as I ran by her.

"Hey! I'm in a hurry-," I shouted at her, trying to squirm from her grasp as her fake manicure dug into my skin.

"I know I know!" She shouted. I felt my face heating up; I was being rude to her with no meaning. Thankfully she seemed to understand my predicament because her slightly angry face softened. "Hey, hey, it's okay, I'm not mad!" She set her hand on my shoulder. "But you're looking for Death the Kid and Soul Eater, right?"

"Yes, yes I am! Have you seen them!?" Her voice seemed a little to gentle, I hoped nothing bad had happened. "Lord Death no! They've already hurt someone, haven't they?" I could feel the tears threatening to escape.

"Oh, no!" She grabbed my shoulders and shook me to get my attention. "I'm so sorry; I didn't mean it like that! I'm just saying I saw them out the window back over there-," she gestured behind her. "-A few minutes ago. They were chasing two boys. They looked really angry."

"No that means they've already found them!" I ran in the direction that the girl had pointed.

"_Wait, what! Maka, what did you say?!_ Liz shouted from my phone.

I didn't answer for a second; my mouth jaw was too busy on the floor. I could see Kid and Soul fighting against Blue eyes and whichever one of the other two was his weapon. It was a sword, but its' end was shaped like a hook. And somehow, Kid was wielding Soul. I hadn't known he had a compatible wavelength.

"Hey, Liz?"

"_Maka, there you are! I was about to send Black*Star off to find you!"_

"Liz, I found them."

"_You did?! That's great! Where are they? They haven't gotten anyone killed yet, have they?"_

"I don't think so, but there are only two of them. Either the tall one or the one with a hair job is missing."

"_It doesn't matter, we'll find him later. Now where are Kid and Soul?!"_

XxXxX

I quickly told Liz where those two idiots were before going after them myself.

I ran down the stairs, trying to find the door that led out to the terrace. It still bothered me that only two of them were there. I knew we would regret not looking for the third later on, but I let that thought slip as I finally located the door. It was locked, but a quick kick and it flew open.

"Kid!" I screamed. Just as soon as I had entered the terrace, Kid had been flung into the brick wall. I ran to his side. "Kid, Kid listen to me! Come on, open your eyes!" I shook his shoulders and he cracked one eye open.

"Maka?" His other eye flew open as he recognized me. "Maka, what are you doing here!?"

"I'm here to stop you from doing something stupid and getting hurt!" I tried to wrestle Soul from his grasp, but Kid is way stronger than me. In the end Soul slipped from my grasp and momentum carried me to the ground.

"Oof, that hurt," I groaned as I leaned on my elbows. Kid looked like he wanted to help me, but was afraid too. Though, from the waves of anger I could feel rolling off Soul, I could understand why.

"Maka," Soul started, and I could hear resentment in his voice. "Let us do this. He deserves to pay for what he did to you."

"Why though, Soul, why?! I'm better now! Can't we just put it behind us?" I was begging now, and I didn't care. No way I was letting my two best friends get hurt trying to get payback for me.

Soul's image formed on the scythe blade and I could tell he was angry. "Maka, you have to let me, _us, _do this. These two hurt you, and we're going to get payback rather you like it or not." Kid nodded, then ran up to Blue eyes and started attacking again.

I didn't know what to do, I was useless without my weapon partner, and I wasn't like Kid, I couldn't just find a new one. I glanced back into the building to see Black*Star, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty running towards the terrace.

"Guys, over here!" I waved my arms so they could find me.

"So how's it looking?" Liz asked after she caught her breath.

"They're being stubborn and refuse to call off the fight even though I told them too." I crossed my arms and glared at the two idiots as they sent Blue eyes flying high in the sky. I glanced pleadingly at Black*Star and Liz (Tsubaki and Patty were in weapon form). "You guys _have _to find a way to stop them! I can't do anything without a weapon, but maybe you two can knock some sense into them. " Liz laughed.

"Yeah," she said. "I've been wanting to get some revenge on Kid for all those asymmetrical insults."

"Yeah," Patty shouted from Liz's hand. "Let's knock some sense into him sis!"

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Black*Star shouted. I saw Tsubaki's image form on one of the chain scythes.

"Just try not to hurt them to bad, Black*Star, okay? We don't want them in the hospital."

"You got it Tsubaki! Even though I want to beat Kid, I will hold off our battle!" He charged in and almost impaled Kid with the chain scythe. I gaped at him, and I guess annoyance was clearly written on my face because Liz took a large step backward. I turned to her.

"Can you go stop him from killing someone?" She nodded and ran in shooting soul wavelength bullets at both Blue eyes and Black*Star. Black*Star turned and screamed something at her before she kicked him where it hurts. Even I cringed as Black*Star hit the pavement; Liz was wearing steeled toed cowboy boots.

I watched those two fight it out a bit more while Blue eyes and Kid just stared. I could understand, a pissed off Liz is terrifying. Black*Star had finally given in and was trying to stop Blue eyes from attacking Kid while Liz tried to talk some sense into him, when I felt something cold come up against my throat.

I gasped and looked up to see the tall boy with the ratty hair. He was grinning, no, _leering _down at me. One of his hands had turned into a small guillotine blade (like Justin's), and the other was gripping my right arm, effectively stopping me from running.

"I told him the best way to catch you was by surprise," he laughed and I felt shudders run down my body. I was furious with myself! Once again I was at the mercy of some idiot boys; and less than intelligent boys at that. I stared terrified at my friends hoping that at least one of them would feel it. Surprisingly, Black*Star was the first to take notice.

"Maka!" he shouted. Kid and Liz both whipped around, bracing for the worst. When they saw I was unharmed they sighed, but quickly became enraged again.

"Liz," Kid started. "Why don't we show these boys what happened when you mess with a grim reapers friends." He tossed Soul who turned into a bright blue light before landing on the ground in human form again. He slowly stood up, and when he finally lifted his head, you could _feel _the rage rolling off him. I didn't even have to use Soul Perception to know he meant business. Liz walked in front of Kid and sneered at my captor.

"As well as his two demon weapons." She jumped backwards and turned into weapon form. Kid was about to Soul Resonate when Soul jumped in front of him with his arms outstretched.

"No," he shouted. "Kid, stop! If you do that you'll hit Maka!" Kid lowered his weapons sheepishly.

"Right, forgot about that little detail." That was about when I noticed that Black*Star wasn't around. I glanced around, trying not to alert my attackers, and saw him creeping along the tree line. We made eye contact and he put a finger to his lips. I almost nodded, but remembered that might leave me with a gash through my neck. Then Blue eyes came and stood between the guys and me.

"So it seems we've reached a cross roads here, doesn't it?" he laughed manically. "You want the girl, but we want her dead! Now how do you suppose we reach an agreement here?"

Soul glared daggers at him. "You could just give her to me before I kill you." Blue eyes just laughed.

"But where's the fun in that? Why don't we do this, you let me hurt her enough so that she's out of the DWMA for good, and then I'll give her to you? I think that's a fair trade!" Now Kid was glaring daggers.

"You're crazy, mentally insane!" Soul tensed up next to him.

"Don't you _dare _touch my meister!" He growled, showing his shark like teeth. He lunged at Blue eyes with his left arm in weapon form, but Blue eyes just dogged before hooking Soul with his sword.

"Soul!" I shrieked as blood dripped onto the stones. Soul sputtered and some blood spat out of his mouth, then he collapsed to his knees before falling face first to the ground.

"NO!" I tried to get around the tall boy, but he just gripped my arm tighter and pressed his blade against my neck.

"Don't think you can get away from me that easily," he sneered in my ear. I struggled, making sure to keep one hand on his bladed arm.

"No, let me go! I have to help him! Liz!" I shrieked. I could feel the tears streaming down my face, but I didn't care. My best friend was hurt, badly.

Finally Liz ran out from behind Kid and knelt beside Soul. "He's…okay Maka, don't worry." She dragged him over to the side to avoid him getting any more injuries. Blue eyes just stared after them with a bored expression.

"Well, that was a useless attack," he said. I felt rage bubble inside me but it was drowned out by the sadness and fear.

"Heartless," I looked up to see Kid taking a step towards Blue eyes, his head lowered. "Selfish," with each word he took another step forward. "_Idiot." _Kid finally raised his head and the anger in his eyes was impossible to miss. "Messing with a Shinigami? Not a wise choice. Messing with a Shinigami's best friends? The dumbest mistake you've ever made."

Blue eyes looked a little scared, but soon regained his confidence. He even laughed. "But what are you going to do about it? Shoot at me? Resonate your souls? You can't do either, at least not without hurting your _precious _Maka." Kid laughed and Blue eyes looked nervous again.

"Did you really think _I _would put myself in that sort of predicament? No, you're about to let my friend go willingly, or you'll be in _a lot _of pain." He smirked, obviously thinking his plan was fool proof. Blue eyes just laughed.

"You think I'll let her go _willingly_? Who's the crazy one now!?" He laughed maniacally. Kid had a smug smile and I got the feeling that that was what he wanted to hear.

"So, not willingly?" Kid slowly shook his head. "Oh well, you're choice. But I'll let you know, it was the wrong one."

"YAHOO! MAKA, DUCK!" I managed to slip under the tall boy's arm as Black*Star fell through the air and kicked him in the head (think of when Stein fought Crona). The boy stumbled before falling to the ground unconscious. I gaped for a second before tackling Black*Star. I know, surprised me too.

"You okay, Maka? A god can't let one of his loyal subjects get hurt!" I promptly hit him with a book. Not hard enough to knock him unconscious, just hard enough to hurt.

"Maka," Tsubaki transformed and hugged me. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine I'm okay," I really wasn't, at least, not emotionally. I finally looked over at Soul before inevitably losing my cool. With more tears streaming down my face, I ran over and knelt beside my injured weapon. Kid and Liz came up behind me and each laid a hand on my shoulder. I pulled Soul's head into my lap and tried to get him to wake up. I shook his shoulders and said his name over and over. I couldn't lose my weapon, especially not to some idiot students. Finally, Soul began to stir. The second he opened his eyes I wrapped my arms around his torso and cried into his shirt.

"Whoa, Maka, what's wrong?" He grabbed my shoulder to keep me from toppling over.

"You-you were hurt," I stuttered. Soul just grabbed my shoulders and laughed.

"What's so funny?" I demanded, wiping away the tears.

"Maka, I've been cut up by a demon sword and blasted by a Kishin, did you really think another _student _could do me in?" He shakily stood up. "Now come on, let's finish these guys." I nodded, still on my knees.

"Maka," I looked up to see Kid and Liz still behind me. I reached up and they grabbed my hands, pulling me up. Kid put his hand on my shoulder.

"You sure you're okay?"

I thought about it. "No, probably not, but that's okay, because you're here with me." Then I grabbed his shoulders, and kissed him. I could feel his shock at first, but he quickly relaxed putting his arms around my waist as I put mine around his neck. After a few seconds we pulled apart.

"Well," Kid blushed but still managed to hold my gaze as he spoke. "That was a pleasant surprise."

"Good, now c'mon, we got some idiots to punish." He laughed and we turned around to see a beaming Liz and a shocked Soul. The later came up to me and held out his hand for a high five.

"Didn't think you'd ever have the guts." He said.

"I'm just full of surprises today," I said slapping his hand. "Now, weapon form please." He laughed.

"Persistent as always, remind me to warn Kid." If he'd been in human form, I would've hit him with a book.

"Now, let's get him!" I shouted earning cheers from my fellow meisters.

We charged with Stein and Marie watching (couldn't break any rules), and I cherished the look of fear on Blue eyes face. With the three of us, we didn't even have to use full strength. As the fight neared an end, Black*Star and Kid graciously stepped aside and let me give the final blow. I walked between the two and stared down at Blue eyes.

"This is what happens when you mess with the most powerful student meister at the DWMA!" I shouted as I knocked him out with one final blow. His body slumped to the pavement as the rest of us shared high fives. Pretty soon the girls were surrounding me and congratulating me while the guys stood around and messed with Kid. After a minute we all seemed to realize how cut up we were, and began to head into the academy to the nurse's office. People obviously stared, but it no longer mattered to me. I was walking with my best friend and my boyfriend. I couldn't have been happier.

**A/N: Cheesy ending I know, but I liked it. Sorry this took forever to post but I wanted to make this awesome for the ending of my very first fanfic. Though, it doesn't have to be the ending, I kind of have an idea for a prologue or second story type thing, so let me know if you guys want me to write it! Hope you enjoyed the story!**


End file.
